Detention of the Hearts
by AmethystRoseBlack
Summary: Draco and Hermione end up in detention together and Draco professes his love. What will Hermione do? A/N: I am in the process of revising this story, it was one of my first stories and it is very rough. originally posted on


Disclaimer: I know i do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. I know that the only things i own are any characters i may create or any plot twists that i might devise.

A/N: I HOPE YOU ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!

Hermione had never gotten detention from Professor McGonagall and the fact that she had to do so with the foulest most loathsome creature in the wizarding world, Draco Malfoy, really made her pissed. Hermione started to mumble to herself as she was forced to scrub the floor." That little PRICK he just HAD to start things. He just had to keep talking badly about my friends and parents!"

-I wonder what she's thinking, thought Draco. God she sure looks beautiful I wish I could just wrap her in my arms and hold her until I die. Draco couldn't stop himself from going over and started to scrub next to her.

"What do you want, Malfoy!"

"You." mumbled Draco but loud enough that hermione heard very clearly.

"WHAT?"

"I said YOU, ok? I've loved you since first year, okay? It bothered me so much that you were muggle born, because that was how I was raised. Than in fifth year Potter got my father sent to Azkaban and I was able to THINK for myself and I realized that the only reason I was so cruel to you was that I loved you."

"Oh. Draco, if you loved me why did you provoke me today?"

"I did it because I knew that McGonagall would make us have detention together. So that way I coud try to tell you."

Than Darco did the unthinkable. He grabbed Hermione and kissed her so intensely that she felt faint. When he pulled away Hermione was breathless and desire filled her beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh, Draco! I've loved you since the end of 5th year."

"Really? Oh, thank GOD! Than after this year, since next year is our last, marry me, please?"

"YES! I'll marry you!"

Draco pulled Hermione to him and kissed her. "Lets finish this, we only have a bit more then we can get out of here."

*An hour later*

Draco and Hermione went to the Head Boy and Head Girl suite and on the couch started to kiss passionately. "Mmmmm, Draco, can you wait here a few minutes?"

"What ever for?" Draco rasped, out of breath from all the kissing.

"Because I need a shower from all that cleaning supplies and dirt."

"Oh, your right, lets go."

Draco dragged her to the bathroom and started the showwer. He than turned to Hermione and started to remove her dirty clothing.

"Draco, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to undress my beautiful, new fiance and than we are going to take long, hot shower. TOGETHER." saying this as he took the last bit of her clothes off. Than stepping back to admire her long legs, slender waist, large breasts, with their hard nipples and her slender shoulders.

"Wow! You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Than Hermione slowly took off Draco's clothing kissing every new spot of skin. After they got into the showwer Draco pinned her to the wall kissing her passionately. Than  
>he grabbed her butt and lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Right before he started to make love to her he asked,"Are you sure you want to do this?"<p>

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Take me, Draco, I want you to be my first." saying this last bit in a whisper. While Draco started to take Hermione to place that  
>made her feel as thought she was flying above the world.<p>

When they were done they went into Draco's room and layed on his bed, drifting off to sleep in each others arms. At about 3 a.m. Hermione woke and decided to go to her own room. She disentangled herself from Draco's arms andstarted for the door.

"Where are you going, love?"

"I'm going to my room."

"Why? There is plenty of room in this bed and I enjoyed laying with you in it."

"I know I just thought it was for the best."

"Come now."Draco said patting the space beside him."Sleep here tonight, love. I would really like to hold you as we sleep."

With that being said Hermione layed in bed with Draco Malfoy, her fiance and old school enemy.

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you, too Hermione."

They kissed one last time and fell back into a peaceful slumber. Knowing at last that they truely loved someone and that the person they loved felt the same way in return. Living happily ever after. *At least until Ron and Harry found out.*


End file.
